


Профессиональная гордость

by WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: День у Баки идёт прекрасно до тех пор, пока он не оказывается лицом к лицу с Капитаном Америкой.— Вот чёрт, — бормочет он. — Эм, привет, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.Здесь, на Нью-Йоркском прайд-параде, в окружении тысяч счастливых кричащих людей, разукрашенных в радугу и порой не надевших ничего больше.— Я… увидел одну из твоих… переводных татуировок? — произносит Капитан, мать его, Америка, словно сам в своих словах не уверен.
Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613023
Kudos: 35
Collections: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Профессиональная гордость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Professional Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467445) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



День у Баки идёт прекрасно до тех пор, пока он, повернувшись, не оказывается лицом к лицу с Капитаном Америкой.

— Вот чёрт, — бормочет он, не сдержавшись, а Капитан Америка лишь продолжает на него смотреть. — Эм, привет, не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Здесь, на Нью-Йоркском прайд-параде, в окружении тысяч счастливых кричащих людей, разукрашенных в радугу и порой не надевших ничего больше. Что он здесь забыл? Пришёл как страж правопорядка? Или же заглянул случайно, направляясь с миссии домой?

На нём униформа, но шлем свободно болтается на шее. Он потирает затылок и ерошит примятые волосы.

— Я… увидел одну из твоих… переводных татуировок? — произносит Капитан, мать его, Америка, словно сам в своих словах не уверен.

— Ладно, послушай, — тут же говорит Баки. — Знаю, щит — это товарный знак, но я не продаю переводные татуировки: я раздаю их бесплатно, а это считается честным использованием и не нарушает авторские права.

Наверное. Баки предпочёл бы не проверять это в суде. Он вдохновился щитом Капитана Америки и совершенно спонтанно решил напечатать несколько дизайнов с сердцем в центре вместо звезды и радужными кольцами вместо красно-белых. Он раздавал их на халяву вместе с обычными переводными татуировками, которые у него покупали. Это стало бесплатной рекламой, и число держащихся за руку парочек, у которых на плечах виднелись радужные щиты, доказывало, что реклама работает.

— О, это…

— И подавать из-за этого иск будет очень плохим пиаром, — чуть отчаянно говорит Баки, в мыслях уже представляя армию танцующих безжалостных юристов Старка. — Поверь, не этим ты хочешь прославиться.

— Я не…

— А ещё, — продолжает Баки, в очередной раз перебивая Капитана Америку, ведь если Капитан Америка начнёт орать на него за то, что он запятнал его публичный образ, он не сможет произнести с чем-то хотя бы напоминающим благодарность то, что должен. А высказать это ему необходимо, иначе мама при следующей встрече его треснет: — Ты спас мою сестру во время битвы за Нью-Йорк, поэтому спасибо за службу и не подавай в суд, пожалуйста.

Капитан Америка стоит рядом, слегка нахмурившись, пока Баки ловит ртом воздух.

— Закончил? — наконец произносит тот.

Закашлявшись, Баки бьёт себя в грудь.

— Кажется, да.

— Хорошо, — Капитан Америка расправляет плечи. — Я нашёл тебя, потому что увидел твой дизайн щита, подумал, что он классный, и захотел купить.

— О. — Баки недоумённо моргает. — О. Мне очень жаль, но они закончились.

Лицо Капитана Америки заметно мрачнеет. Это самое печальное и лестное, что Баки когда-либо видел.

— Не хочешь напечатать ещё? По словам мисс Поттс, мне полагается следить за возможностями продажи атрибутики.

— Я с радостью напечатаю ещё, чёрт, подожди секунду. — Выполнив пару весьма непрофессиональных манёвров, чтобы достать визитку из бумажника, Баки впервые жалеет, что надел сегодня самые узкие джинсы. Подняв голову, он замечает, что Капитан Америка намеренно отвёл глаза, но по шее у него поднимается весьма симпатичный румянец. — Вот моя визитка, позвони в любое время, обсудим детали.

Капитан Америка берёт карточку, читает, что на ней написано, и очаровательно кивает, словно только что внёс в память ссылку на Инстаграм Баки.

— Спасибо, мистер Барнс.

— Боже, зови меня Баки.

Капитан Америка улыбается и протягивает ему руку:

— Тогда зови меня Стивом.

— Рад знакомству, Стив.

Рукопожатие затягивается, и ни один из них не торопится его разорвать. Они отстраняются, лишь когда кто-то в квартале от них начинает сигналить.

— Я тоже, Баки. — Румянец становится темнее. Баки хочется попробовать его языком. Быть может, ему выдастся такая возможность, если нежелание Стива отпускать его руку что-то значит. Стив начинает отходить, по-прежнему не сводя глаз с Баки, и улыбается: — Счастливого прайда.

— И тебе, — отвечает Баки гораздо обольстительнее, чем парой минут до этого. И Стив, прежде чем уйти, улыбается ещё шире.


End file.
